Relaciones Israel-Reino Unido/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con mandatarios británicos Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Reuven Rivlin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Reuven Rivlin in Jerusalem. (photo credit: AMOS BEN GERSHOM, GPO) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Isabel II - Shimon Peres.jpg| The-then president Shimon Peres receives the honorary order of St Michael and St George from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, in Buckingham Palace, London, UK, November 20, 2008. (Buckingham Palace Official Photographers/Flash 90) Margaret Thatcher - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres with Margaret Thatcher (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR & SHIMON PERES PM'S OF BRITAIN & ISRAEL 23 March 1995 Shimon Peres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair greeted then Israeli Foreign Affairs Minister Shimon Peres in 2003. Credit: PA Gordon Brown - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres in talks with Gordon Brown at 10 Downing Street. PA David Cameron - Shimon Peres.jpg| David Cameron with Shimon Peres (Flash90) |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Ezer Weizman - Isabel II.jpg| El presidente israelí de Natural Sound , Ezer Weizman, y su esposa Reuma llegaron a Londres para una visita de estado y una bienvenida real. AP Archive John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman is welcomed 26 February, to No 10 Downing Street by British Prime Minister John Major. Weizman is the first Israeli president to make a state visit to Britain, He and his London-born wife Reuma is on the second day of a three day state visit. (Photo credit should read JOHNNY EGGITT/AFP/Getty Images) Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| The leader of the opposition British Labor Party, Tony Blair , chats with Israeli President Ezer Weizman at Buckingham Palace 26 February. Weizman is in London for a three-day official visit. Getty |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Margaret Thatcher meeting with Israeli President Chaim Herzog at 10 Downing Street, London, Britain - Dec 1987. Nils Jorgensen / Shutterstock Primeros ministros israelíes con mandatarios británicos Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| לא ימיר את דתו. נתניהו ותאצ'ר בפגישה מ-1998(צילום: אבי אוחיון, לע"מ) Benjamín Netanyahu - Tony Blair.jpg| File: Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu and former British PM Tony Blair meet in Jerusalem on Monday, July 11, 2016 (Kobi Gideon/GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Gordon Brown.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (left) met with Gordon Brown to discuss peace in the Middle East. AP Benjamín Netanyahu - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with British Prime Minister David Cameron in London on April 17, 2013. (Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May greets Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu as he arrived in Downing Street in February (Photo credit: Stefan Rousseau/PA Wire) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Ehud Ólmert - Tony Blair.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and Middle East envoy and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, in Jerusalem November 2007.REUTERS/Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Handout Ehud Ólmert - Gordon Brown.jpg| Gordon Brown and Israel's prime minister Ehud Olmert shake hands following their talks at 10 Downing Street Photo: AP David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| Conservative leader David Cameron meets Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, London for talks. |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharon - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Hombre y dama de hierro. Sharon, ministro de Comercio e Industria en 1986, saluda a la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. La carnicería de Sabra y Chatila no detuvo la carrera de Sharon, que siguió ejerciendo el poder en varios cargos durante los sucesivos gobiernos. CHANANIA HERMAN / REUTERS Ariel Sharón - Tony Blair.jpg| Friendship: Ariel Sharon and Tony Blair shake hands at a joint news conference in Jerusalem in December 2004. Reuters Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by the GPO, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (R) greets British Chancellor of the Exchequer Gordon Brown November 10, 2005 in Tel Aviv, Israel. Gordon is on an official visit to the area. |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Ehud Barak - Tony Blair.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak and Tony Blair at Number 10. BBC Ehud Barak - Gordon Brown.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (left) meets with Israeli Defense Minister Ehud Barak. AFP |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Harold Wilson - Sin imagen.jpg| Yitzhak Rabin (1922-1995), Prime Minister of Israel with Harold Wilson (1916-1995), Former Prime Minister of Britain, 1982. At the Labour Friends of Israel Dinner. Isaac Rabin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| PRIME MINISTER YITZHAK RABIN MEETING IN HIS OFFICEWITH FORMER BRITISH PRIME MINISTER MARGARET THATCHER, JERUSALEM. Alfred Muller Isaac Rabin - John Major.jpg| Today is Hebrew anniversary of PM Yitzhak Rabin’s murder. We remember a soldier & statesman who devoted his life to #Israel. PM Major. @MarkRegev |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Isaac Shamir - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with Yitzhak Shamir in Jerusalem in 1986. (photo credit: Yossi Zamir/Flash90) Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Reino Unido